


Here Among the Ghosts on Christmas Eve

by TheFibreWitch



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas 2020, Christmas fic, Gen, Malcolm is sad about holidays, Malcolm just has a nice time, Not Beta Read, Written for the Discord Secret Santa, but now he has friends, feel good fic, it's been a while since I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Short Fic about Malcolm's week before Christmas and how his friends make it a little bit better.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Here Among the Ghosts on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



> Jameena! Here is your (very late) Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy this little story! I hope you had a great Holiday and are having a great start to your new year! Much love <3

The Christmas season never really sat fondly in Malcolm’s mind. In all honesty, it used to be his favorite time of year. Especially on those cold, snowy New York nights when his father would build a large fire, and his mother would bring in steaming cups of hot chocolate. Then, all snuggled on the couch together, with the twinkling decorations surrounding them, his father would read _A Christmas Carol_. Malcolm loved that story. But now, those memories, much like the characters who visit Scrooge in the story, where the ghosts of Christmas past.

Christmas was never quite the same after Martin’s arrest, and the Whitly’s refused to pretend otherwise. Behind closed doors, they quietly adopted a new Christmas tradition. A dark one, with no twinkling lights, or holiday parties. No more roaring fires to sit by and enjoy a Christmas tale. Just the cold, empty darkness of winter.

For the first few years, this sad tradition held, but slowly, they allowed a little holiday cheer back in, with the help of the Arroyo’s. They tried to liven up the season for the Whitly’s by bringing gifts and food. But deep-down Malcolm knew it would never be the same.

The years went by, and Malcolm grew used to his dark and empty holiday, and honestly, he was fine with it. It was one less thing to worry about.

\----

“Good morning,” Malcolm greeted his team one Monday morning. The precinct had sting lights and garland draped everywhere. Gil sipped from his coffee mug as JT and Dani lounged around the conference table.

“Any cases?” Malcolm asked as he took off his jacket and scarf.

“Yeah,” JT replied.

“…and? What do we have?” Malcolm quirked an eyebrow. They were acting strange. Something was… off.

“Oh, just your typical homicide, nothing fancy,” Dani said offhandedly.

“Just a typical… Okay, what is going on?” Malcolm was starting to get annoyed.

“Nothing. Relax man, it’s Christmas,” JT sank lower in his chair as if he were melting like the snow outside. Malcolm huffed a sigh.

“It’s December 21st, not Christmas. Besides, crime doesn’t take a holiday and neither do I.”

Dani gave a low whistle. “You weren’t kidding Gil.”

Malcolm sighed again.

“Don’t you want some time off? Some time to relax? I mean after last Christmas…” Dani trailed off.

“Last year was last year. I’m over it, it’s best to keep moving forward,” Malcolm dismissed.

The room sat in silence.

“Well, let’s get going,” Gil said finally, sitting his now empty cup down.

“Going? Where? You haven’t briefed us yet.”

“I- uh, I already briefed JT and Dani before you got here. You’ll be briefed on the way over. By the way, you’re riding with Edrisa.” Gil left no room for argument.

Edrisa, apparently summoned by her name, appeared at Malcolm’s side.

“I call shotgun! Just kidding, I’m driving so I can’t be shotgun,” she laughed. Malcolm shot Gil a look, but Gil just returned a smile that gave nothing away.

\----

“Is our body at Rockefeller Center?” Malcolm asked as Edrisa pulled the car into a parking space.

“…Yeah,” she replied hesitantly. Malcolm glanced over at the M.E. She was biting her lip, something she usually did when she was nervous.

“Edrisa, this isn’t the crime scene is it?” Malcolm inquired.

“What? Of course, it’s – why would you think – you’re silly Bright. Unrelated, what’s your shoe size?” She giggled as she tripped over her words.

Malcolm sat back and chuckled.

“Did you bring me here to ice skate?”

“Well, I mean, only if you want to. It was Gil’s idea – well ice skating was mine – but he wanted you to have some time off to enjoy the holiday season!” she rambled.

“Edrisa,” Malcolm smiled. “Yes, I’d love to ice skate, but isn’t there a case we’re supposed to be working?”

“I mean, technically. But! The boss gave me the OK, so I see this as billable hours,” she winked.

Malcolm gave her a sideways look.

“What I mean to say,” she cleared her throat, “is that the rest of the team has this one under control and will call if they absolutely need us.”

Her smile was infectious.

“Alright,” he conceded.

“Yes! Let’s go!” Edrisa cheered.

Malcolm’s smile never left his face as they glided round and round under the sparkling tree.

\----

Malcolm was in a better mood when he came into the precinct on Tuesday.

“Wow, you seem to be in bright spirits,” JT joked. Malcolm replied with a fake laugh.

“Glad to see Edrisa was about to chip away at grumpy old Malcolm Scrooge,” Dani smiled.

“Only after she technically kidnapped me,” Malcolm stuck his tongue out.

“Children, please,” Gil interjected.

“Right, what do we have today?” Malcolm said, getting back to business.

JT cleared his throat and stood.

“You and I have an appointment to keep.”

“Where.”

“A surprise.”

“Are you taking me on a date?” Malcolm teased.

“Don’t make it weird.”

Malcolm gave a laugh and followed JT to the parking lot.

Within a half-hour, JT had pulled up to a non-descript warehouse.

“Are – are we actually working a case?” Malcolm asked.

JT just gave him a look in response and got out of the car.

“Come on.”

Malcolm followed.

The rundown appearance of the warehouse on the outside did not match the bright lights and the liveliness on the inside. Aisles of chain-link fencing lined the far wall opposite of a bar. At the end of each aisle was a sheet of wood painted with a brightly colored bullseye.

Malcolm could hardly believe what he was seeing.

“JT, how did you know my dream date was going to an axe-throwing range?” Malcolm fake swooned.

“Man, what did I say about not making it weird?” JT replied, but Malcolm saw the smile he tried to hide.

They proceeded to throw axes for the next few hours. They laughed and enjoyed each other’s company and JT would roll his eyes every time Malcolm would talk about the physics of how to throw the axe just right.

And Malcolm would have to hide his smile every time he caught JT taking his advice when he thought Malcolm wasn’t watching.

\----

Wednesday morning came and Malcolm felt lighter than he had in years. He was excited to see everyone, but when he got to the conference room, no one was there. He frowned and checked his watch. He wasn’t early, this was the time they all usually met.

“Why are you standing there in the dark?”

He jumped as Dani spoke from behind him.

“Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.”

“You didn’t – where is everyone?” Malcolm tried to recover.

“Out working a new lead.”

“And they didn’t need me? I feel like I’ve been on the bench this whole case.”

Dani smiled and shook her head slightly. “Come on, come with me.”

And so he went.

They didn’t speak much on their drive, just simply enjoyed the silence of each other’s company. As they pulled up to their destination, Malcolm chuckled.

“What?” Dani inquired.

“ _Festivi-tea_?” He snickered.

Dani let out a laugh. “Hey, it’s a pop-up tea shop and café that I’ve been wanting to try.”

“No, I think it’s great, such a great name,” Malcolm laughed again.

“Well then I guess I’ll enjoy it alone,” She teased back.

“No, no, let’s go get some tea.”

They sat and enjoyed their tea and talked about nothing in particular. It was nice. When Dani got up to get some snacks, Malcolm sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.

It had been years since he felt this lighthearted, everything was always so grim, and he had gotten used to that darkness. But now he was feeling the same joy he had almost forgotten about.

Dani returned with some chocolate chip scones and a Jell-o cup.

“Your favorite, right?” she asked.

Malcolm nodded and smiled even wider.

\----

It was finally December 24th, Christmas Eve. And Malcolm’s mood from the last few days seemed to have evaporated. Christmas was a looming darkness on his psyche.

Gil had offered to let him have the day off to rest, but Malcolm refused, knowing he would find no rest if he stayed home. Instead, Malcolm came in and worked on case files all day long. The busy work made the hours fly by and Malcolm barely noticed his friends and co-workers leave for the day.

Eventually, Gil appeared by Malcolm’s desk, coat and scarf in hand.

“Hey, don’t forget we have your mother’s dinner tonight.”

Christmas Eve dinner, the only tradition that had held up after all these years.

“I won’t, but I’ll probably be here for another hour. Let my mother know if you get there before me.” Malcolm replied.

Gil raised an eyebrow but nodded and patted Malcolm’s shoulder on the way out.

“See you soon, kid.”

\----

Malcolm took a deep breath as he climbed the front stairs to his childhood home. He fidgeted with the pie he had bought for dessert. He just had to make it through dinner and then he could pray for a Christmas miracle to be able to sleep through Christmas day. (It would honestly take a miracle.)

He opened the door to a dimly lit foyer. It was quiet.

“Mother? Ainsley? Gil?” he called.

There was a moment of silence and then,

“In here darling!” his mother’s voice floated from the living room.

He followed it and immediately dropped the pie in his hands.

In the living room sat his mother, sister, and Gil, as well as Edrisa, JT and Tally, and Dani. They were enjoying drinks by a cozy fire. Decorations were strung up around the room.

“Malcolm, are you alright?” Jessica said as Gil got up to clean up the fallen pie.

“Yeah, I – yeah,” Malcolm stammered and tried to gain his composure. “What are you all doing here?”

“Well, hopefully getting ready to eat some delicious food, since you took your sweet time to show up,” JT teased. Tally elbowed him. Ainsley snickered.

“We’re here to enjoy the evening with you,” Dani chimed in. Edrisa smiled in agreement.

“Oh,” was all Malcolm could reply.

Gil stood up and wrapped an arm around Malcolm.

“Merry Christmas, kid,” he smiled warmly.

Finally over his surprise, Malcolm smiled back.

Jessica smiled too. “Well, in that case, dinner is served.”

As they all sat around the table chatting and laughing, Malcolm felt his spirits rising. This, he mused, this was a new tradition he could get used to.

One where the ghosts of Christmas past would stay in the shadows, while he and the people he held close to him were surrounded by warmth, and where everything was merry and bright.


End file.
